User talk:Dauno
Great Site I just wanted to give you MAD PROPZ for getting this site up! I will do my best to contribute to the site, and will definitely link you to my Colbert-centric site! - Nofactzone 13:20, 2 August 2006 (PDT) Hey, I love the concept. But I think you should expand this beyond the Stephen Colbert show and actually try to redefine truth by posting false/satirical articles that are presented as truth and see how many people actually believe them. Anyone is welcome to post their Stephenesque entries and indeed already are. People may post whatever they like as long as it doesn't break any law or is completely offensive to everyone... ie tubgirl/goatse type things. I am trusting the loyal viewers of the Colbert Report to help moderate the site and stop the vandalism I had a bit earlier. I am trusting the great viewers of this wonderful show to help police themselves as well as contribute to the site as much as possible within given acceptable parameters. Main page protection Dauno, can you please unprotect the main page for me? I have some edits I need to make there. Alternatively, could you please assign me sysop and bureaucrat flags? See . Thanks in advance! PrincessIrulan 00:12, 3 August 2006 (PDT) Don't unprotect the main page to the masses (vandalism chance?). Just give sysop to Irulan. --MSTK 00:25, 3 August 2006 (PDT) It's a bit too early for me to do that. I'm going to be in Miami on vacation till Monday. If you want something changed, post it here, and I'll do it. In the interim, build up your articles and do some general modding on random vandalism or anything else you deem bad and we'll see where we stand next week. Petition to be sysop/bureaucrat 1. ...Could you please assign me sysop and bureaucrat flags? See . Thanks in advance! PrincessIrulan 00:12, 3 August 2006 (PDT) (Copied from above Fuzzy 11:10CST, 03 Aug 06) 2. I would also like to petition for sysop/bureaucrat rights. I have been trying to revert vandalism by Elephant and Grue. Since I cannot ban them, they continue to vandalise twice as fast as I can fix it. I am going to stop for now. Maybe if I ignore them, they will go away. --Back to work... -Fuzzy 13:16CST, 03 Aug 06 3. Same as those two. I've reverted most of what Elephant did, with the help of Assman. I think that Assman should also be given privs for helping out during this whole event. --Paranoia 19:37, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :One doesn't need special privileges to revert "vandalism". If the "vandals" want to have some fun, let them have their fun. If you stop reverting them immediately, they will quickly run out of steam. Once that has happened, it's easy for all of us to repair things. And who knows, there may even be a good contribution lurking among those "vandal" edits. Anyone can edit here -- that includes those who you might call "vandals" (though I won't use that term, to me you're all Heroes). Dauno 19:52, 3 August 2006 (PDT) ::It's funny, cause you're not Dauno. Asshole. --Paranoia 19:54, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :::Your personal attacks bother me as little as that "vandalism" you speak of. In the long run, none of this matters. I refuse to get hung up about unimportant details like this. Let's have some fun together, that's what I say. Dauno 19:57, 3 August 2006 (PDT) With my customer service skilz I would make an excellent SysCop! Can I have a gun? doggies 23:31, 6 August 2006 (PDT) Truthiness Barnstar Award ← The Truthiness Barnstar For fighting for truth regardless of the facts.' Petition to be sysop/bureaucrat Dear Sir, I have been faithfully addressing vandalism as you requested, especially from FuzzyButt, keep your eye on that one! Anyway, I'm very eager for the sysop/bureaucrat powers to help in my endeavor. Please let me know if there is anyway I can improve, thanks PrincessIrulan 13:46, 3 August 2006 (PDT) ::Thanks for the request, but I'm afraid I'll have to turn it down. Let me explain: There is no such thing as "vandalism". That just a term used by the liberal elite to keep the people, the Real Heros, out of the media. I say: let their voices be heard! I'm sick and tired of the liberal elite telling us what is and isn't "true" and accusing anyone who disagrees of "vandalism". Facts never trump our gut instincts, which we all have access to equally. If someone disagrees with my views, and if their gut is in the right place, I say more power to them. What we don't need is self-styled "vandal" fighters who go around like the Thought Gestapo telling people what they can and cannot read about. So you see, I have to decline your very kind offer. And may I add: I think Stephen would agree with me on this one. Dauno 14:37, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :::''Facts never trump our gut instincts, which we all have access to equally, spot on! You'll find my instincts superb, out-shown only by my plucky demeanor and unique wit; therefore, I humbly request that you re-consider giving me sysop/bureaucrat powers. Also, can you please tell me the password for your server's ftp. I have some truly wonderful ideas to implement. Kindest regards, PrincessIrulan :PS. please download Cite and place in your extensions folder. Then update your LocalSettings.php. Thanks. PrincessIrulan 14:27, 3 August 2006 (PDT) ::Thanks, I'll look into it. Dauno 14:37, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :::Actually, if I may intergect, I'd prefer to see us avoid adding cites to pages. The very essence of wikiality and truthiness is about feeling the truth, not proving it. Adding cites seems like too much thinking from the head, and not from the gut. I think leaving them out should be part of our mission at Wikiality. ComebackShane 11:37, 5 August 2006 (PDT) Hello, would it be at all possible for me to get the sysop/bureaucrat powers? I have no intention of trying to fight 'vandalism', i wish to help organize the site so that more people can find and understand truthiness much faster and easier.Sultangris 10:34, 4 August 2006 (PDT) Site principles You're going to need to lay down the principles of the site if you want this to be anything more than a really bad copy of Uncyclopedia. For now it seems like a nonsensical collection of attack pages. If this is to be a wiki dedicated to The Truthiness, some guidelines need to be established. Otherwise it will devolve into stupidity and chaos. Liberty 16:14, 3 August 2006 (PDT) I agree Block this account - you really need to block people. I vandalised this site. It, just like wikipedia, needs to protect itself. It needs order and some defined controls. It needs an elite to keep control. A wiki-fan site devoted to someone who advocated vandalising a wiki (wikipedia) cannot really complain when it is vandalised. There's the irony. If you really are post-modern, then my edits and page moves won't bother you. If so, let me know, and I may come back for more fun. If not, don't worry, I'm gone. For good. I'll do no more harm. I will not come back unless you indicate that my edits were acceptable. --Elephant 19:30, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :Your edits are not just acceptable, they are a valuable addition to this project. I strongly believe that truthiness will win in the end, and that every contribution is a step forward. Not having any sysops will be an advantage: as you have just demonstrated, people who come here to vandalize will run out of steam after a short while if there's nobody to whack them for every small transgression, real or perceived. In the long run, only those who want this site to prosper will hang on. Either that, or I'll give it a few more days and pull the plug. Dauno 19:45, 3 August 2006 (PDT) ::I love you. --Elephant 19:46, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :::Right back at you, my friend. Dauno 19:54, 3 August 2006 (PDT) ::::Only because unlike most post-modernists, you have the courage to test your convictions. In my case you are right. Disruption without resistance is boring - so I'm off. Some of my article creations earlier were quite humerous - you might like to keep a few. My password is 'Grey' if anyone wants it. --Elephant 20:07, 3 August 2006 (PDT) ) :::::Actually, what will happen if you don't have admins is that all of us who know anything about writing satire or handling Wiki code will leave the project out of frustration, and you'll have nothing whatsoever worthwile left behind. If you want to accomplish nothing with this, you'll meet your ends by not setting down guidelines and establishing admins. Liberty 22:37, 6 August 2006 (PDT) Liberty, jesus fucking christ how dumb can you be? if you knew anything about humor or satire you wouldnt constantly fuck with my articles.Sultangris 22:41, 6 August 2006 (PDT) :Yes, Sultangris, if only I could be as witty as you are. You're a born satirist. Bravo. And the way you've put dozens of articles into meaningless categories and wittily put your own name into page after page? Brilliant! I also enjoy that you call them your articles, as though you own them. This is a wiki. The entire point of having a Wiki is to be able to work collaboratively. Liberty 00:31, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Your the one that forced to such extreme measures, i was going along fine, minding my own bussiness when you started to fuck with me and its very uncool.Sultangris 00:33, 7 August 2006 (PDT) "Disruption without resistance" , guess you're right on that one, might as well vandalize ms Notepad.exe all day long lol ZigZag 21:18, 3 August 2006 (PDT) Nomination of vandals for banning *Sultangris - screwed with Elephants, On notice and Dead to me -JesseLangham You idiot, he doesnt beleive in vandalismSultangris 22:39, 6 August 2006 (PDT) ::Which is why he's banned people, yes? --Paranoia 17:45, 7 August 2006 (PDT) How this site can succeed Look, I can understand if you want to try to keep the flow of information free, and I can respect those motives, but if you want this site to be anything other than a series of redirects, spams, and nonsensical quotes from users who just seem to want to trash the site, then you're going to need to either 1) spend 24 hours a day monitoring the site yourself, banning people, and reverting pages. Or 2) Give those of us that have spent the last SEVERAL days trying to keep the site afloat, and even improve it. People Like Paranoia, Liberty and Jesselangham have been making a valiant effort. This site can be a very poignant satire of Wikipedia, as well as a tribute to Stephen Colbert and the writers of the Colbert Report, but as it stands, it's simply chaos. I had really hoped to see this thing through, but without some manner of control over the situation, those who want to destroy or simply annoy are going to outnumber us for some time. Besides, wouldn't it be wonderfully ironic if a small core group of admins/sysops were the ones deciding what 'truthiness' was? I can think of no better satire for Wikipedia than to force our brand of truthiness onto this site, just as they do theirs. Except ours is funny. I hope you'll consider this, because I really think we can create something truly unique, and truly entertaining here. Plus I'd love to hear one of our articles read on The Report. Thank you. ComebackShane 15:42, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :Yes, it's getting to be a pain when random a-holes move pages around, and we have to reset them, a little bit of user control would be nice. -JesseLangham :I agree wholeheartedly. --Paranoia 17:46, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Seriously This site needs a couple sysops. It's been hellish fight ruthless vandals all day. This is a great site, but we need some way to mantain it. Atleast make User:Liberty and User:Paranoia sysops since they are very great editors. --TheSchwantz 20:58, 8 August 2006 (PDT) I'll be adding some ops in the next day or 2. I'll be looking through contributions, requests, etc to see who has done what and who deserves special privs. I don't take special privs lightly. :Please do it fast. I don't think we can stand much more of this. --Paranoia 21:33, 8 August 2006 (PDT) Okay. Can we consider this a request? :P --TheSchwantz 21:41, 8 August 2006 (PDT) :Got the message -- awesome. Thanks for the trust. I'll keep this place looking good. Liberty 21:45, 8 August 2006 (PDT) :Glad to hear it. Though I would suggest limiting article moving to sysops only; that would eliminate a great deal of the vandal attacks; when no admins are on we'd just need to deal with reverting vandalized articles, which is significantly easier. ComebackShane 21:51, 8 August 2006 (PDT) ::I think that we should be able to move stuff, but only people who've been here for a while. Stuff occurs that you need to move. I guess you could make a template or something. --Paranoia 21:54, 8 August 2006 (PDT) :::Well, if it's ok with you I'm going to start slow, give myself the sysop flag, and delete a few of the redirects-to-redirects-to-redirects-to-redirects that have shown up -- some light cleaning for now. Liberty 22:08, 8 August 2006 (PDT) I really think nominating sysops is an exceptionally bad idea. Most of the people nagging you to create admins were just people that wanted to be admins themselves. Not only that but a few of them (Liberty, Paranoia, et al) really don't seem to grasp the concept of this Wiki at all. - 81.179.69.230 00:29, 9 August 2006 (PDT) I agree with 81.179.69.230 here, there shouldnt be admins and if there are it shouldnt be User:Jesselangham, ComebackShane, Liberty,Paranoia. --Sultangris 11:13, 9 August 2006 (PDT) :I can't see behind the scenes, but I'd say User:Jesselangham, ComebackShane, Liberty, and Paranoia all are safe bets for admins. As mentioned elsewhere, I also think moving needs restriction to admins. As long as users are allowed to do it, cleaning up after the multi-redirect vandalism will be needed.--Pro-Lick 08:08, 9 August 2006 (PDT) ::After this move, I rescind my safe bet on Paranoia.--Pro-Lick 09:13, 9 August 2006 (PDT) :::The article was originally on Weapons of Mass destruction. It was moved by vandals, I reverted it, and deleted the redirect. What's so bad about that? --Paranoia 09:22, 9 August 2006 (PDT) ::::Never mind. Sorry. I rescind my rescinsion. My watchlist was showing it as if you had moved WMD to Iraqi Sand. User:Willy_on_Elephants was the one to blame.--Pro-Lick 09:41, 9 August 2006 (PDT) :::::lol Okay. I was wondering if that was the case. No harm done, hero. You were just looking out for the cause. --Paranoia 09:55, 9 August 2006 (PDT) Thanks for the vote of confidence; I hope to do truthiness and wikiality proud. ComebackShane 11:30, 9 August 2006 (PDT) :Thanks for the position and trust placed in me. I'll do my office justice. So far, I've just cleared up some of Sultangris' mischief, and put a block on him for 1 week. --Paranoia 12:02, 9 August 2006 (PDT) Oh no!!! you blocked me for a week!!! what ever shall i do?!!!!--sultangris 154.35.1.12 12:08, 9 August 2006 (PDT) :Ban your IP? --Paranoia 12:12, 9 August 2006 (PDT) Are you suggesting i ban my ip?-Sutangris 154.35.47.59 12:14, 9 August 2006 (PDT) Hows that blocking me working out for youse guys?-Sultangris 149.9.0.21 12:25, 9 August 2006 (PDT) Request Could you please update the LocalSettings.php file as per this article so that we can block IP ranges? --Paranoia 12:26, 9 August 2006 (PDT) :You know, its ppl like you who make this a dumb site. Just give it up man, you cant block me.-Sultangris- 166.111.249.39 12:37, 9 August 2006 (PDT)